Tied By Music
by Metallic Snow
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are childhood friends that despise each other. Everyday, they would get into arguments just by looking at each other in the eye. There seemed to be no way they could fall in love, much less be friends. However, one day, Lucy finds out Natsu's biggest secret that could damage his reputation as the school's idol forever: that he still enjoys playing piano. ONE-SHOT


**Lucy Heartfilia POV**

"Come on Lucy!" I hear that same irritating voice again. Ugh, here it comes again. _His_ stupid whine to make me do his homework again.

"Do my homework for me!" Yup, called it.

"Go away Natsu," I reply, using my hand to shoo away his face. I push up my glasses with my fingers and sigh. I turn away from Natsu and start to walk home.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am an honor student in ninth grade, freshman in high school. I am fourteen years old. My so-called childhood friend is this stupid guy who keeps following me, Natsu Dragneel. Let me tell you, I have never met someone as idiotic as him. He is the most irritating, vexing, annoying, infuriating person I have ever met.

Surprisingly, he is the school's idol. Probably because of his attractive looks that every girl goes crazy for. No, I'm not saying that he is attractive. I'm saying that other girls think he is. In _my _opinion, he looks more like a lizard than a human.

Suddenly, I feel a hand coil around my wrist. Great. Let me guess, Natsu again.

"Lucy! Please!" he says again. "I really, really, really, really, need your help!"

"God, Natsu!" I yell at him, not caring that other people are staring at me in the school hallway. "Stay the hell away from me, jerk!"

Natsu makes his angry glare at me. Terrifying to others, but I am used to it. "God Lucy!" he shouts back. "Why are you so damn annoying?! Just teach me how to do this damn math problem! It won't take long for a nerd like you!"

Yup, you guessed that right. Natsu hates me as much as I hate him. I roll my eyes. Why can't this guy be like ND from FT Chat? Oh yeah, I guess I should explain what FT Chat is and who is ND first. But before I do that, allow me to get away from this freak, Natsu Dragneel.

"Get Lisanna to teach it to you since you _love_ her so much, jerk!" I scream at him. Then I turn around, face my back from him, sling my backpack around my back, and walk away, leaving him standing there.

Anyway, Lisanna is my best friend. She is extremely beautiful. Even a jerk like Natsu is in love with her. How do I know that he likes her? Well, he never really told me, but I have known him for so long that I can tell who he likes with one look. Bam. I know he likes Lisanna.

Then I remember something. Oh yeah, I have to get home _now_, as soon as possible! Then I can chat with ND again from FT Chat! Oh yeah, I haven't explained what FT Chat was yet, right?

FT Chat is this chat website I found last year while I was searching the web randomly. I clicked on it and found this guy named ND. I told him about all my problems with my stupid childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel, and he can totally relate with me! He always give me advice and confidence. He is just about the sweetest person I have ever meet, unlike my jerk childhood friend, Natsu.

I race home and immediately sit in front of my computer. I open FT Chat and ND is online. I make a big smile when I see his mysterious name. I think I have fallen in love with ND. I wish I knew his name but this website is very strict on revealing identities. If you are caught, the creaters will cancel your account. I don't want to risk getting no contact with ND!

Me: **Hey ND! I'm back from school! How about you?**

ND: **I'm back too! By the way, my idiotic childhood friend was pissing me off today, again.**

Me: **Oh my gosh! Me too! **

See, I told you he could relate with me. His childhood friend is annoying too, like Natsu.

ND: **I just asked her for help for this one math problem, and she just ignored me! That damn jerk. **

Me: **Gosh, she sounds mean! I can help you, just tell me the problem.**

ND: **Thanks! I can't understand logarithms. They are just so confusing. How are you an honor student? That seems impossible for me…**

Me: **It's not that hard! Don't worry! So, what's the problem?**

ND: **log****2****(8) **

Me: **Oh, that's easy! The answer is three.**

ND: **Woah… that was fast. How did you do it?**

Me: **Well, just think about it this way. Logs are kind of like the reverse of exponents. Speaking of math, my irritating childhood friend today keep following me around, telling me to do his math homework. So freaking annoying.**

ND: **Gosh, he sounds like a jerk, making a girl do his homework! Doesn't he have any respect for you at all?**

Me: **Hell no. I wish he did. **

I spent the rest of the night doing my homework with him. The type of math he does is really similar to the math I am learning so I am guessing he is the same age as me. I sigh. I wish I could ask him how old he is or what color his eyes and hair is, et cetera. Well, whatever he looks like, I bet he is just dreamy.

**Natsu Dragneel POV**

I guess you are wondering who I am right now. I'll explain later, right now, I am about to be late. Ugh, I am ready for school but I can't seem to find my socks. Where are they?

"Meow," I heard from the corner of my room. I know that sound. I walk over to the corner of my room and see my cat, Happy, sitting behind my cabinet, chewing on my socks. Ugh, gross.

"Happy!" I shout. "Those were my last pair too!" I sigh, today I am going to have to go to school without my socks. Again.

I quickly put my shoes on and run out the door. I take a peek at the house next door. That is the house my childhood friend, Lucy Heartfilia lives. If I had to use one word to describe her, it would be obnoxious, extremely unpleasant.

Anyway, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Natsu Dragneel, ninth grader at Fairy Academy. I am fourteen years old. My hobbies are playing piano and chatting online with LH using FT Chat. Don't tell anyone that I play piano! That is a really embarrassing secret…

LH is this girl I met online a year ago. I don't know who she is, but she is really nice. She helps me with my homework whenever I ask and she gives me advice to my childhood friend problems I have with Lucy Heartfilia. I really really like LH, maybe even be in love with her. I wish I knew what she looked like. I bet she is beautiful.

Eek! No time to talk! I'm going to be late for school, again! Ugh, this is all Happy's fault! I dash into school, slam my homeroom's door open and shout, "I'm here!"

All the sounds, I hear bursts of laughter. Great, I am going to be humiliated again. Among the laughter, I can hear this familiar laugh that sounds like the bells that ring in Christmas time. I look at where the laugh comes from and see Lucy Heartfilia. WAIT! Forget that I said it sounds like bells, it sounds more like a witch making some evil potion. Yup, that is what Lucy definitely sounds like everyday.

Great, I can't wait until school is over.

I hear the bell ring. FINALLY. I dash out of my last class, math, and grab my backpack from my locker. I want to secretly go somewhere but people keep following me, all of them are girls for some reason. It takes about thirty minutes, but finally they stop following me. Thank God. Quickly, I run into an abandoned building. This building is rumored to have ghosts so I doubt anyone is following me.

I quickly look around, making sure no one is looking and slip into the room I visit almost every single day after school, the music room.

**Lucy Heartfilia POV**

Looking for a quiet room to study in seems to be impossible in Fairy Academy. It irks me so much, I am thinking about transferring. Seriously, not even the library is quiet. Well, it is pactically impossible to find quiet in Fairy Academy, so I go out of the school to look for another place to study. Soon, I find myself walking into this abandoned building with no people at all. Oh yeah, I remember! This building is rumored to have ghosts and zombies. No wonder why there wasn't anybody here. Finally, some silence.

As I walk along this unfamiliar hallway, suddenly, I hear this harmonious sound of a piano, playing in a far distance. What is that sound? It is so… beautiful… yet sorrowful. It kind of makes me want to follow it and discover where it is coming from. Slowly, I begin to walk towards that melancholic sound.

Before I know it, I am standing in front of a large room's door. I look up and read the words above the large door. "Music Room," I say aloud. I tilt my head to the side in confusion. What is a music room doing here?

Slowly and quietly, I twist the door knob to open the door. There is a small creak but barely audible to the ear. I look inside and my eyes widen. I see the familiar pink salmon hair, Natsu, playing the piano.

Wait, Natsu? I thought he quit piano back when we were eight! Why is he still playing? I am so shocked, I can not move from the spot I am standing. My mouth is just wide open and my feet feel like they are glued to the floor.

The piece he is playing gives off such a nostalgic feeling. It also gives of the feeling of sadness and love mixed together. It seems to set my heart in turmoil. The song sounds so familiar, yet I can not remember what it is called.

Then I remember. This is the song Natsu's mother taught us when we were six! She wrote it herself! No wonder why it sounds nostalgic!

Suddenly, Natsu stops playing right in the middle of the song. "Ugh," he says. "What was the next note again?"

Unconsciously, I make a gentle smile. I take one step towards Natsu making a loud creak on the wood floor, startling him.

"Lucy?!" he shouts, eyes wide open. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Need me to help you remember the next part of the song?" I ask, smiling at him.

**Natsu Dragneel POV**

Am I dreaming, or did Lucy Heartfilia just smile at me? I pinch myself, ouch. Okay, this is not a dream. I look at the piano I am playing, then at her, then back at the piano. I continue doing this until I remember something. Playing the piano was suppose to be a secret... Oh no. She discovered it.

SHE FOUND OUT I STILL PLAY PIANO!

Oh no, what do I do? I begin to panic. No doubt she would tell the whole school about this. I'll be the laughing stock of the school. Or even worse-

"Natsu!" Lucy interrupts my train of thought. "Are you listening?"

Quickly, I shake my head and look back at her. "Please Mistress Heartfilia!" I exclaim. I get off my bench and bow to her on the ground. My uniform's pants are getting dirtied by the ground's dust. "Please don't tell anyone about this! I beg you! I'll do anything Lucy! ANYTHING!"

Lucy looks at me with this confused look. "Um… Natsu?" she says. "I was just going to ask if you needed my help remembering the next part of the song."

"O-Oh," I reply, scratching my head in embarrassment. I quickly stand back up and point to the bench. "Um, s-sure, t-thanks," I stutter. I don't know why I am stuttering. It is just Lucy, yet I feel so… nervous.

"Thanks Natsu!" Lucy replies. She makes a friendly smile at me. Then she sits down on the bench.

My heart suddenly makes a weird thump sound. What was that? It makes another loud thump sound. I feel my blood rush to my cheeks as my heart beats increase. What is happening?

"Natsu?" Lucy says. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," I reply, stuttering again. Quickly, I sit down on the bench too, beside Lucy. Man, if she were this nice every day, there would be no doubt that I would be in love with her.

Wait a second, what did I just say? Ew. Gross.

I spend the rest of the day with Lucy until it is nine o'clock at night. It starts to get too dark to see the piano keys anymore. This is an abandoned building so there are no lights. However, I didn't know that Lucy could play piano so well. I guess it has been so long since I actually tried to socialize with her, that I just forgot how great of a person she could be sometimes.

Lucy looks at her watch. "It's getting late!" she exclaims. "I have to get home, now!" Quickly, she takes her backpack and heads to the door. "Bye Natsu!"

"W-Wait!" I exclaim. Wait a second, why did I stop her? I feel like I don't want her to leave. I want to spend more time as her, not as enemies like we usually do, but friends, childhood friends. "Um…" Oh no, what do I say? I just stopped her for no reason.

"What is it?" Lucy says.

"Um… I can walk you home!" I say. "I-I mean, it's dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone at this time!"

Lucy makes a soft giggle that sounds like those silver bells at Christmas again. I can feel my face turn red in embarrassment.

"Well, we live right next to each other anyway. So I don't see why not?" she replies. I sigh in relief. At least she isn't brushing me off like usual.

We take about ten minutes to walk home. I can't find a topic to talk about however. It has been so long since we have walked together. Last time we did, it was elementary school. Our parents forced us to come home together that day.

And now we are walking together, VOLUNTARY. Surprised much.

However, we have this awkward silence as we walk.

"Um… Natsu?" Lucy says. She looks up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Um… I'm sorry for calling you a jerk and idiot all the time…" she says as she stares at the floor. "A-Actually, you aren't that bad…"

Suddenly, my heart does this dance again. What is wrong with it? Stop it heart! You are getting annoying! Ugh, this stupid heart of mine must be causing my blood to rush into my face. Maybe I should check the school nurse tomorrow.

"Y-You aren't that bad either… Lucy," I say. "It was fun… playing piano with you…"

That is the only thing we really talk about until we get to our houses.

I wave goodbye to Lucy and enter my house, but before I do, I feel something tug my shirt, Lucy.

"Um… Natsu," Lucy says as she holds onto the end of my shirt. "Um… Can we play piano together again tomorrow?"

"Sure," I reply. Argh, who knew Lucy could be this cute?! Wait, what did I just say?

"A-And walk home together again?" she also asks.

My face begins to turn even redder. I am so glad it is late at night. Otherwise, she would be able to see my mad blush.

"Y-Yeah, of course," I reply.

"Um… O-Okay," Lucy says as she makes a big smile at me. Then she lets go of my shirt. "Bye! See you tomorrow then!"

"Bye!" I say as I wave to her.

I quickly close the door and run up the stairs. I take my laptop out of my drawer and click on my favorite website, FT Chat. I smile when I see who is online, LH. Yes!

Me: **Hey LH!**

LH: **Hey ND! What's up! Sorry I'm late! I was a bit busy today.**

Me: **That's fine. I was busy too.**

LH: **So need help with homework or something?**

I raise one eyebrow and stare at LH's username. Wow, thanks LH. Already assuming that I need help with homework.

Me: **Actually, no. YOU HAVE TO HELP ME LH. I think I might have heart problems…**

LH: **What?! What happened?! Go visit the doctor now!**

Me: **I was socializing with my childhood friend for the first time in forever… And then my heart started beating really fast and my heart felt really heavy right after she smiled at me. I think it is causing my blood to rush into my cheeks because my face is totally red…**

LH: **Are you stupid? That's love, idiot.**

Love? I think. What in the world? There is no way I would like Lucy Heartfilia! It just doesn't sound right. I mean, imagine making a ship name for us. Lutsu? Nacy? Nalu? Hmm… Nalu sounds good. Wait a second, EW! What the hell am I doing? I think something really is wrong with me now. I _never _think of ship names, ever.

Me: **What? Ew. No way I would like my childhood friend. I mean, we don't fight anymore but falling in love with her? No way.**

LH: **Trust me, ND. I know love when I see it. In fact, my childhood friend right now is in love with my best friend at the moment… **

Me: **LH! It's not love! I'm sure that there is just something wrong with me!**

I wait for a few minutes but LH doesn't reply. Finally, after a couple minutes, she sends me a definition. What is this school?

LH: **Love: (noun) ****a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. See! This is how you are feeling ND! LOVE!**

Me: **Man, why are girls so into love?**

LH: **It's not that I am into love! I'm just trying to convince you that you **_**are **_**in love.**

Me: **Can we not talk about this anymore? Anyway, what are your problems right now?**

LH: **Well, today I actually talked to my childhood friend. He was actually a really nice guy. I found out that we have a common interest in music. **

Wow. This sounds almost like Lucy and me.

Me: **That's cool. So you made up with your friend too?**

LH: **Yup. I don't know why, but when I was walking home with him today, I couldn't stop staring at him. I guess it's because he really isn't a bad guy after all. And we even promised to hang out again tomorrow! I'm really excited! Tomorrow isn't a school day too! For the first time, we are actually going to see each other on a non-school day! Should I wear a casual dress or a shirt and shorts?**

Me: … **You sound like you are getting ready for your first date with your boyfriend. Are you sure that **_**you**_ **aren't the one falling in love with **_**your **_**childhood friend?**

LH: **What? EW! NO! And what should I wear already?! Answer my question, ND!**

Me: **Um… I guess a dress would be more attractive?**

LH: … **ND, like I said. I am NOT trying to be attractive here! Anyway, white or pink?**

Me: **Um… White, definitely white.**

I spent the rest of my free time talking to LH. Soon, I have to go to sleep, so we say our goodbyes. I can't wait to see Lucy tomorrow… Not that I am excited or anything. I mean, I can't wait to play the piano tomorrow. That's right, it is the piano I am excited about. NOT Lucy Heartfilia.

**Lucy Heartfilia POV**

Ugh, where is my white dress? It is a new day. Today I am supposed to play piano with Natsu at that abandoned building. A smile creeps up onto my face when I finally find my dress.

As I put it on, I think about ND. I thought I was in love with ND, but when he started talking about his heart beat with his childhood friend, I didn't get jealous or anything. In fact, I tried to persuade him to realize his feelings for her. I wonder why…

Perhaps it is because I fell in love with someone else? I shake my head. No way.

I put on my white flats and sling my sky blue purse around my shoulder. It is a small messenger bag. Then I open the door to see Natsu, standing outside. "Eek!" I exclaim, startled at seeing Natsu at my front door already.

"Woah!" Natsu says. He puts his hand on my shoulders. "Don't worry Lucy! It's just me, Natsu! Don't scream!"

"A-Ah, sorry Natsu!" I say. Suddenly, my eyes widen at the sudden gesture he does.

"Here," he says with his right hand extended. For some reason, he won't look me into the eye. "Come on, let's go."

I try to stop my smile from creeping up my face again but I can't help it. I take his hand and hold it with mine. "Thanks Natsu!" I say.

We do the same ten minute walk we did yesterday to the abandoned building and enter the same music room, except this time we are holding hands. And just like yesterday, all we do is play piano together. It is fun. We don't need words. We just play. That does the talking for us.

Before I know it, it is getting dark again and we have to go home. Again, Natsu offers to hold hands with me and we walk home together again. This time, I can feel my hand warming up, turning hot. I hope he doesn't notice that my hands are sweaty.

Suddenly a wind blows. It makes a shiver go down my spine. Making me cold. I wish I took a jacket with me now. I'm freezing.

All the sudden, Natsu let goes of my hand and takes off his white scarf. My eyes widen. This is actually the first time I have seen him without his scarf, despite the fact that we are childhood friends. Then he wraps his white scaly scarf around my neck.

"Y-You're going to catch a cold like that…" he says as he ties the scarf around my neck. I can feel his warmth from the scarf. It is so comforting and warm.

"Thank you," I reply with a smile as I look into his jet black eyes.

Yeah, ND… You were right. I really am in love with this idiot.

**Natsu Dragneel POV**

I wave goodbye to Lucy and tell her she can keep my scarf for the night but before she goes into her house, I notice the dress she is wearing. It is white, just like the one I told LH to wear. It kind of makes me smile.

"Lucy!" I shout to her. Quickly, she turns around to look at me.

"Yeah?" she shouts back.

"I like your dress!" I shout at her.

"O-Oh!" Lucy says. She looks down at her dress and makes that beautiful smile of hers at me. "Thanks Natsu!" she shouts. Then she turns around and goes inside her house.

I hate to admit it but I think LH was right… Maybe I really am in love with Lucy… I have to thank her. So I quickly go back inside my house and dash upstairs to get my laptop from the drawer. I smile when I see that LH is online. Wow, she is always online isn't she. For some reason, whenever I am available, she is too. That's kind of weird.

LH: **Hey ND!**

Me: **Hey LH! I just noticed something funny!**

LH: **What?**

Me: **Whenever you are online, I am online too! It's like we are always available at the same time!**

LH: **Haha, you're right now that I think about it. Anyway… I have to thank you…**

Me: **What is it?**

LH: **Um… I guess you were right… I really am in love with my childhood friend… Thank you for helping me realize my feelings.**

Me: **Oh that's cool! You're welcome! I actually have to thank you for the same reason. Thank you for helping me realize my feelings toward my childhood friend.**

LH: **Haha, we are kind of similar aren't we? No wonder why we are best friends on this FT Chat thing.**

Me: **I know right! Anyway, how was your "date"? **

LH: **IT WASN'T A DATE! We were just hanging out.**

My mouth forms a smirk on my face. LH is really funny. She is like the guy version of me. So I decide to tease her.

Me: **Hmm? Really? Tell me about your (ahem) "hang out".**

LH: **Hey! Stop teasing me! Anyway, so today I wore the white dress like you told me to. And then I walked to this abandoned building with him while holding hands. It made me blush really bad. I hope he didn't notice my hands getting sweaty! And then I played piano with him until nine o'clock like yesterday. When we walked home, it started getting windy so he lent me his favorite scarf! And then, before saying goodbye, he told me he liked my dress! (Thanks for recommending a white dress to me.) That's all that happened really.**

Wait a second. This sounds a lot like what I did today with Lucy. Like LH, Lucy also wore a white dress and we also went to an abandoned building to play piano together. And I also held her hand and lent her my favorite white scarf… No way… This can't be…

Me: **LH… Could you be… Lucy?**

LH: **Wait what?! Wait a second… ND… Natsu… Dragneel?!**

No way. I should have known. That was why we were so similar! Because we were doing the same things at the same times! LH… I should have known. **L **stands for Lucy while **H **stands for Heartfilia. How could I not expect this?

Me: **Wait, so… This is Lucy? **

LH: **This is Natsu?**

Me: **Wait, go outside. I'll meet you there if you are really the Lucy I know.**

Quickly, I close my laptop and run downstairs. I slip my shoes on and run outside. To me surprise, I see her. Lucy Heartfilia in that white dress I told her to wear and my white scarf.

"Lu-Lucy…" I say with my eyes wide open.

"Na-Natsu?" she says. "Don't tell me… You were ND the whole time?"

"You were LH?" I ask.

We just stare at each other for a whole minute without saying anything with our mouths wide open in shock until Lucy suddenly bursts in laughter. "So we were talking to each other this whole time and complaining about how annoying we were to each other _to_ each other?" she says while laughing.

Thinking this, I begin to laugh too. Then I realized something. Lucy said that she fell in love with her childhood friend… Was that… me?

"Lucy… Does that mean you are in love with… me?" I ask her, staring into her chocolate brown eyes with my jet black ones. Asking this makes my face turn as red as an overripe tomato. My heart beats faster as I wait for her answer.

"Y-Yeah…" she replies. She stares at the floor and pushes up her glasses as she puts her blond hair behind her ear. "I guess I confessed to you without knowing-"

I interrupt her by running up to her and giving her a big hug. I wrap my arms around her and hide my embarrassing smile into her blond hair. "Me too," I say, but my voice is muffled by her hair. "I confessed to you without knowing too…"

I can feel her tiny arms hug me back. "Well, we were idiots…" she says.

"I know…" I reply. I hug her tighter. "But I still love you idiot Lucy…"

"I love you too, idiot Natsu," she replies as she hugs me tighter also.

"I guess we'll become an idiot couple then."

"Yeah."

"Nalu," I say.

"What?" she asks me in confusion.

I make a gentle smile at her. Her confused face is so cute. "It's nothing. Just a ship name I made up for us," I reply as I pet her on the head.

We spent a long time outside, hugging each other without saying anything. We were just happy to be with each other. We didn't need words. From then on, we became the idiot couple who helped each other figure out our feelings towards each other without knowing.

I am so glad I decided not to quit music secretly. Because I did it secretly, Lucy and I were able to figure out a way to get along. Because of music, we are now dating. We are tightly _tied by music_ with an impossible to untie knot.

Also, because we revealed our identities on FT Chat, both of our accounts were removed, but we didn't care. We didn't need FT Chat anymore. Because now we could see each other, talk to each other, and play music together whenever we wanted…

In reality.

**- End of Tied by Music-**

Hello! This is my first one-shot. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading this story! If you enjoyed it a lot, please review! Thank you! Also, I do not own the cover image!

_**~ Metallic Snow**_


End file.
